Standing here,beside myself
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: A fateful meeting an inevitable battle that happened far too soon will have dire consequences on the ninja world when something is uncovered at the burned remains, something that brings doom, that breeds insanity and murder...something that brings hope.


**WOOHOO A new story by me Ronald weasley YOUR hero, i wont rant this time, so please enjoy this story, and im still undecided who the heroin is so please make some suggestions because thats still up the air. anyway when reading this fic i want people to tell if they recognize any of whats happening if you do then you will probably like this fic alot. oh and this fic is not for kids. RR will be updated soon **

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.

**Standing here, Beside Myself**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Lights. Bright fluorescent lights, it was always like this, the blindingly bright lights, the questions, the voices and the nightmares. There was no sense of time just a blur. Seconds, hours, days…years, nothing could be grasped.

The questions would come and he would feel something. it welled deep inside him, but it was raw and uncontrolled. He needed to get out, he HAD to get out.

But out of where?

Where was here?

How did he get wherever he was?

What was he?

Then came the pain, everything was always followed by the pain, and the thing that always sat dormant within him always managed to wake up at that time, banging on a nonexistent barrier, fighting to get free, what was keeping it back?

Was it him?

Was it the voices?

Who?

The pain was always followed by the nightmares… then nothing.

Then it repeated.

The lights, the questions, the voices then the pain and nightmares, over and over again in a seemingly forever kind of brutal torture.

…Maki-san!

"Uzumaki-san!"

Blue eyes snapped open and bolted awake looking around frantically. The lights were still there, but the blur was gone, time was flowing again but something was wrong he could feel it in his skin…his skin! He could feel it! he automatically tried to reach for the wonderful thing that adorned his body but it was no use, something was keeping both his arms away. He looked down to see a white jacket on him, it was forcibly hugging his arms to him, keeping him restrained.

Noise! There was also noise, it sounded like small taps, it was very fast.

"Uzumaki-san I would like it if you wouldn't space out on me, it will make the session go a lot faster."

There was a scraping of a chair, then the sound of static reached his ears.

"Patient 3 Uzumaki Naruto session 125."

Eyes widened.

That voice! He knew it was the first thing in his torture, it was always followed by the-

"I'm going to ask you some questions today." said the voice, the tapping noise grew a little louder and a little more rapid.

"I'm just going to go with the basics patient 3, just to make sure your still all there." the tapping stopped abruptly and tensed, he was going to ask questions, it was going to get one step closer to the pain, then the blur would come.

NO!

He didn't want to go back to that.

He wanted to feel his own skin.

He wanted to be free!

…_Growl_

"What is your current occupation patient 3?"

Something slammed into him, but he couldn't see it, all he knew was that it kept him back, it kept him locked. Someone didn't want whatever it was inside him getting out. Without even realizing it his lips moved.

"Ninja of Konohagakure Village in the Leaves, previous ranking Genin"

His voice sounded foreign to him, it was scratchier than usual, and spoke with a sickening robotic tone.

"Good, Very good patient 3" the voice said approvingly, the sound of the chair being scraped on the floor happened again and his body went rigid even further.

"Now lets begin. Patient 3 describe to me your latest dream if you would."

It wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare!

His lips moved again.

"It was the same thing as before. The coldness, the darkness, him laughing at me, ripping off my flesh, then putting the needles in me with his stupid laugh."

The tapping started again, and his lips continued to move.

"Then the things would come and rip him apart, I would barely manage to escape while they chased me, screaming, crawling behind me, but I ran and tried to look for her, I had to find her, she was my everything and I couldn't let her go."

The voice stayed quiet waiting for him to continue.

"I looked in every door, in every Kami-forsaken cell, there were bodies everywhere, his sick experiments. Men, women, children…babies, it didn't matter all of them victims of that freak, but I paid no attention to that I was just looking for her, if I lost her everything would have gone to waist. Then I found it.

The voice spoke, finally interested in what he had to say.

"And what did you find patient 3?"

"I found something. It was black with red…things on it, things that I didn't recognize, it was spiraling and it was big, and it felt alive. It was pulsing with energy."

"What was that something patient 3? Could you describe in more details please?"

"I cant, black with red things on it is the best I can come up with, its just not something you could describe unless you saw it." he said, he could imagine whoever was behind that voice nodding then continue making his weird tapping noises.

"And you say you don't know what it was patient 3? because from our previous sessions you seem to know it in an almost familiar way, like you were talking to an old friend or lover. When we found you patient 3, you were clutching this…something and muttering to it words of love and adoration. Now I will ask you again just to make sure, do you know what this red and black something was patient 3?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he roared, his voice shaking with emotion. "I don't know what I was all right, but I was scared of it. It put stuff in my head so much SHIT in my head that I forgot her face, I could hear it whispering to me, telling me things that I didn't want to hear, so much symbols and knowledge, and IMAGES! Oh Kami the images! There was always death and more death, blood and more blood, they were all being killed by those things."

"What did the whispers tell you patient 3!" The voice asked his voice rising slightly.

"It told me to run, to hide, that I needed to survive. I-it told me it was sorry, it told me that it needed to do this to make me…make me strong."

"Strong for what? What did it need to make you strong for patient 3?"

"To make it whole!" he yelled, he felt something break inside him.

Then he roared.

It was just any roar though , it was powerful, powerful enough to cause a shockwave to ripple through the room he was in, making the voice scream in terror, and most of all it was vengeful, it sought to end the life of those who tortured him. He could barely hear the sound of glass shattering, he could barely hear the sound of people screaming, and he could barely hear the sound of several pairs of feet rushing at him trying to subdue him, but it was no use, he had a taste of freedom, a taste of time away from the blur and it was addictive, it was something that he would never let go. Not to them and not to anybody!

Somebody fucking hold him down we need to medicate him and put him back to sleep, and I want the name of the incompetent fuck who messed up his dosages!." the obnoxious voice commanded through his roar.

Men clad in black armor he didn't recognize rushed at him with weird shields matching the color of their attire, something blue peeked over their shield, something blue that was sparkling with high amounts of electricity. His eyes widened in fear but it was too late, the weapon was launched at him, and his once strong roar was turned into one of pain. He dropped down to one knee as the volts coursed through his body paralyzing, he could also feel his consciousness slipping away from him, he smirked when he felt even more power pulse through him bringing him back from the edge of unconsciousness.

He could practically smell the terror in the room when they realized he wouldn't go down so easily. He was exhilarated, finally the pain hadn't come after the questions, he had broken the cycle and he would make sure he never went back. The first thing on his agenda was taking care of that voice. He finally had the opportunity to take a good look around without the lights obscuring his vision, he was at last able to see the face of his tormentor.

He was a blonde scruffy looking man with a goatee on his face with his blonde hair cut low, he was wearing what looked like a to be a nurses outfit indicating that he probably had no way of fighting against him. Naruto smirked at the thought of playing with the fucker, ripping off his legs and arms, letting his blood spew from his torn limbs and let it pool around him bathing him in his own life liquid. Oh yes he would take his time, but first he had to take care of the idiots who electrocuted him.

Naruto roared and rushed at the first person he saw and aimed a punch for abdomen, he was momentarily surprised when his arm went straight through the mans torso making his back explode in a shower of his own guts and splashing on the wall behind him. Small amounts of the man's blood splayed on his face too but he paid it no mind, too lost in relishing in his own monstrous strength. He pulled his arm from his first victim with a sickening squelch and let the body fall lifelessly to the ground.

Naruto turned around at the direction of the rest of the soldiers who were shaking in fear probably too scared to move and notice the door that was behind them.

Naruto gave off a feral grin before rushing. Not even 5 minutes later the blood was almost completely covering the walls, the inert bodies of his victims lying sporadically around the room some with their heads turned completely around leaving them with a completely twisted neck and a silent scream on their face, others with their limbs torn off or even bitten off leaving still spurting stumps that gushed his favorite red liquid now and then. He was growling over them ready to attack if he noticed any signs of life in any of them.

Naruto whipped his head around when he heard a whimper, he had almost forgotten about him. Guess like his play time wasn't over. Naruto stalked over to the man taking one slow step at the time, the man was shivering in sheer terror and completely frozen in place he was also covered in the innards of his subordinates. Naruto smiled cruelly when he saw the man try to crawl away from him. At least the guy had the guts to try to get away unlike his acquaintances.

Naruto reached and grabbed the man's leg and held it tightly, he increased the pressure and smiled when the limb not only snapped but was crushed under his power. With one swift movement he ripped the man's leg off enjoying the scream that escaped from his mouth. Naruto looked up when an alarm blared throughout the room. ' _well that was a little late_' he thought. He looked down at the man who was still trying to get away dragging his torn leg behind him. Naruto sighed in disappointment when he realized that he would have to end this quickly. Grabbing the man by his foot Naruto pulled him back to his position and put one foot on the man's throat. Without hesitation and without pause he crushed the man's windpipe, he raise his other foot and viciously stomped on his head crushing it like an egg making brain matter explode everywhere. Naruto took a moment to enjoy the mutilated remains of his tormentor before opening the door and rushing out intent on finding the nearest exit.

* * *

In a dark room two figures were facing each other one was obviously crippled due to the wheelchair he was on, and the other was bowing clearly showcasing who had the higher authority. The crippled man stoically gazed on the ROOT member in front of him waiting for whatever he had to report.

"Danzo-sama" The ROOT said. "There has been a breach and patient 3 has managed to escape, all of alpha squad have been KIA including Senior Medical Officer Tojou.

"What of the other patients?" the crippled man now know as Danzo asked.

"Patient 1 had been showing signs of mental decay for quite awhile, so he was eliminated as soon as the breach in patient 3's sector was confirmed. Patient 2 and 4 were rescued by patient 3 soon after words and we haven't been able get a fix on their locations. All available men are currently patrolling the island looking for any signs of their whereabouts Danzo-sama."

Danzo nodded and waved the shinobi away wordlessly, the ROOT bowed once again before disappearing in a blur movement. The crippled man now alone finally allowed himself to worry. How had it come to this, everything had been going smoothly, the suppressants were suppose to keep the demons influence at bay, and not only that it was suppose to turn their minds into literal putty so they could study and experiment as they saw fit. But now it was practically over, the secrets of immortality was now almost forever out of his grasp because of one silly mistake.

He was by no means looking to live forever, all he wanted was time, time to make his plans, to make the village into the military dictatorship it was always meant to be. He had hit a gold mine when his ROOT found Orochimaru's experiments detailing how…whatever that thing was worked and how by some means it could give you immortality. Danzo had immediately taken his experiments and the man himself to turn into his own, but not without having to erase evidence of the man's experiments… those monsters that had killed without hesitation, he had lost a lot of his men that day, but it was worth it when he had found the blonde boy, his mind had been pure and riddled with answers to how that thing functioned and he had wasted no time in making this facility in order to expand on the research Orochimaru had started.

It was over though.

Nothing had gone according to plan, the suppressants had finally stopped working and he was now left with this mess to clean up. Danzo stood up and walked over to a nearby drawer and pulled out four heavily filled folders. He would have to abandon this facility and find elsewhere to once again set up the research and he had to make sure that his most important documents were safe. Danzo walked out of the room with the folders in hand, with four names adorning their covers.

Patient 1: Orochimaru

Patient 2: Jiraiya

Patient 3: Uzumaki Naruto

Patient 4: Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**ok so im writing something different than my usual light hearted fics and i hope you guys like it, if i dont get positive reviews for this story then ill probably stop. but i hope you guys liked reading it. lol review if you know what this is from =). seriously guys review and tell me what you think and point out my mistakes and whatever else you find wrong about the fic.**


End file.
